Difficulties
by fantasyunicorn
Summary: Reid makes decision after decision, what if he is targeted? Would he survive? Possibly found a girl? Read to find out


**A/N: hey guys just going to try this out don't know if it will be long or if I will stop in the middle of the story… if I get some reviews I might continue it.**

**Reminder: I do not own Criminal Minds, if I did I would be famous*hair flip*, and Reid would be mine MWHAHAH… continuing on.**

**Chapter 1**

_Reid_

It was a normal day at the BAU office, but for me it was difficult as ever. Honestly, I am a genius, but I prefer wearing skinny jeans, converse, and a hoodie or slick jacket. When I first came to work here everyone assumed I was some nerd so that's why I have to dress like one and I'm about to turn in my resignation forms, don't get me wrong, I love saving people but I just can't not be myself. I could just be myself but everyone will be like 'You changed', when in reality I didn't. Conclusion, just resign and find another job in this field. As I made my way to Hotch's office, my 'friends' were staring. I went in his office.

"What do you want Reid?"

"I wanted to let you know I'm resigning that's all, for um personal reasons. I will be departing tonight, I'm going to tell Strauss. I went into her office as well and I told her the same thing.

"Are you sure Agent Reid?"

"Dr. Reid.. and yes I'm positive."

"Well I can't do anything to change you mind."

"Thanks, bye ma'am." I walked in the Bullpen and my friends looked at me before I spoke, " I wanted to tell you guys I'm resigning from the BAU in Quantico, and there is nothing you can say to change my mind. I will miss you all and I'm departing tonight." Everyone looked shocked, and they started to cry, I felt mad but it was the right thing to do. I put my badge, vest, and gun on my desk along with my belongings and left.

_5 months later_

_back at the BAU_

Everyone missed the young genius, what was not to miss? Everyone could not dwell on the past giving their job and all. They also had a new case, they were all broken, Reid was the glue but they ended up getting closer. When everyone was there Garcia started discussing the case

"There have been 5 people murdered, and the deaths are quite gruesome. The first one was Dr. Susan Smith, he had and IQ of 180, next Dr. Nickie Gold, IQ of 181, Dr. Lee Potterson IQ of 182, Dr. Maddie Cullen IQ of 183, Dr. Ellie Yang IQ of 184. They all seem to be Doctors who are pretty damn smart and I think he's killing people with the smartest IQ."

"Wait, would Reid be in danger his IQ was 187, and no one had an IQ higher then him that we knew of and I would check," Morgan stated worried. They all looked worried.

" We don't know where he is anyway… Back to the Doctor's, they all were pretty close to the area, Las Vegas." JJ said.

"Guess were going to Las Vegas, get packed we leave in 45 minutes", said Hotch.

_In Las Vegas at Their BAU Head Quarters_

_Reid_

Yes, I was finally being myself, and I'm now the genius at this BAU in Las Vegas. During the months I started working out more, so I now I have a toned body and I am better in the field, and I have better aim with a gun. We were called to talk about this case, I noticed all these people. When I saw the pictures I looked dumbstruck.

"What is it Spencer?" Zack Jackson asked, his boss.

"Um, ask you guys know these people all had pretty high IQ points, well besides them I'm the highest mine being 187, and so I would talk to all of these people. They were my friends, statistically speaking I have the highest IQ in the U.S so I may be a target but I'm still working this case. Also he may be after me. Logically speaking," I responded.

"I get it. He is right, but what if he does want you, were not going to let you danger yourself," Jackie exclaimed.

"I'm in this case no matter what, and we know that he sends torture videos to the loved ones of the victim." I said.

Zack suddenly spoke " I invited the BAU team from Quantico to join this investigation, they should be here, about now." Just then my old former team walked in, and obviously they noticed me and they all looked at me dumbfounded.

"Hi guys…" I spoke because honestly I didn't want to see them.

"REID!" they all practically yelled tackling me with hugs.

"Pretty boy, what happened to you? Your not nerdy anymore." Morgan said. Obvious much?

"Well I guess I'll be honest, I never really liked the sweater vests a lot. Sometimes they were okay but this was and still is my personality you guys just assumed so I played along. Are we done talking about personal matters? We have a case to solve, Zack how about you catch them up with what we know." I kind-of demanded.

"Sure, well as you all know these were smart people. We found out by the genius over there that he knew all these people so the Unsub is most likely after him and is targeting him, as well he does have the highest IQ. Reid will still work this case because he feels responsible and he won't accept no. Any objections will counter with me." My old team looked astonished and hurt they couldn't tell me what to do.

* * *

_Finally Dr. Spencer Reid, smartest genius ever we will have our fun. I saved the best for last. Just wait until I get my hands on you, I cant wait to play… with you and see your blood, hmm lets get you hooked back on drugs. Ahh so many options. Two more people until i can get you, or maybe one and I could lure you._


End file.
